


Sacrifice

by Makoto_Sagara



Category: Harry Potter - Fandom
Genre: Angst, Character Death, M/M, poem
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-11
Updated: 2012-11-11
Packaged: 2017-11-18 11:12:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/560412
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Makoto_Sagara/pseuds/Makoto_Sagara
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Poem - Not everyone understands or appreciates what Harry has had to do in order to protect the Wizarding world. But, someone has noticed... everything... and has something to say about it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sacrifice

Title: Sacrifice  
Author: Makoto Sagara  
Series: Harry Potter  
Archive: the usual suspects  
Pairings: Draco/Harry (implied)  
Warnings: angst, rhyming, implied slash  
Rating: G  
Disclaimers: The Harry Potter book series belongs to JK Rowling and some silly businesses. I am not them, so I don't own the rights to the characters. This is written for entertainment purposes only, and no copyright infringement is intended.  
Author's Notes: I wrote this after reading the 'Sacrifices' series by LightningontheWave. It just wouldn't go away.

As I sit and watch you sleep,  
My heart too heavy with sorrow to weep,  
I cannot fathom how,  
They do not love you now,  
As you truly sacrifice,  
Your soul, your very life,  
For all those around you.

They gather strength as yours fails,  
Powering their dreams as wind to sails,  
And I wonder how,  
They cannot love you now,  
As you rest,  
Against my chest,  
And my arms surround you.

Fools to think that they will win,  
That this mummer’s farce will end,  
If they cannot understand now,  
That they should kiss your brow,  
And thank you for all you’ve done,  
Instead of tossing you to the ground,  
And have your power bound you.

As I sit and watch you die,  
I stifle the urge to cry,  
For as you go, so will I,  
Unable to understand why,  
They cannot love you now,  
Nor comprehend how,  
You lived for those around you.


End file.
